Valentine's Day
by hpswst101
Summary: Now a three-shot. Shane takes Mitchie out for Valentine's day. Co-authored with Spirit.
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day

By hpswst101 and Spirit

Disclaimer: We don't own Camp Rock.

Mitchie tapped her pencil against her yellow song notebook. Only ten more minutes till school is over. Ten more minutes till her actual Valentines Day starts. Ten more minutes till she was in her boyfriend's arms. Cuddled close to him.

True it was difficult at times to keep the relationship going but whenever they met, it was worth the painful, tearful nights.

"_I'll pick you up after school_," he said as he dropped her off at school. "_Meet me here._" He had leaned forward and gave her nice sweet kiss good-bye. Mitchie left his car with a smile on her face.

She was the talk of the school for the entire day. 1, because she was known as nerd, and what nerd was kissing a hot and sexy man good-bye and walking out of a high-end car. 2, said man, even though no one really knew, was the Shane Grey from Connect 4. The hottest boy band ever. 3, another thing no one knew about yet, was that she had signed a contract deal with a record company, and her first album would debut in mid- May. Yeah, she was a pretty lucky girl.

The bell finally rang, and Mitchie practically jumped out of her chair and was the first one out. Not saying even a good-bye to her favorite teacher as she usually did. The straight brunette haired girl ran to her locker. Quickly opening it up and taking what she needed from it, before slamming it closed and locking it.

Mitchie quickly flowed into the crowd, and moved to the exit where she was going to meet Shane. He was there waiting for her patiently in the nice silver convertible. Mitchie stopped her speed walking for a minute just to look at his handsome features. His flawless face shown in the glistening sun, a sleek pair of sunglasses covered his usually dark colored eyes that were framed with the most beautiful eyelashes. His windswept hair blew slightly in the gentle wind.

Shane looked over at her and gave her his awarding winning smile. "Are you going to stand there gawking all day, or do you want to _actually_ start the day?" Shane joked. Mitchie blushed slightly but ran to the car and hopped into the passenger seat.

Shane removed his sunglasses exposing his beautiful eyes that had an odd twinkle in them as they peered at her.

"I think you look even more beautiful then when I dropped you off this morning," he told her seriously.

"Hmm. You think so?" she asked as she leaned forward.

"I know so," he replied and caught her lips in a soundless, beautiful kiss. A few seconds later they parted.

"Ah, before you make me forget," Shane smirked and reached behind to grab something. "This is for you. As my grandma said, 'may you enjoy it in good health' love." It was a beautiful bouquet of deep red roses.

"Oh, Shane," Mitchie squealed and took the flowers. She gently smelled them. Roses, especially the red one, had always been her favorite flowers. And these smelled even better then one she had received over the years. "You spoil me."

"I try," Shane agreed. Mitchie giggled and Shane wrapped an arm around her and brought her close. He gently kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear. "I love you Mitchie Torres."

"I love you to, Shane Grey," Mitchie replied as she felt her stomach did a flip-flop and her skip a beat at the words, 'I love you.' Shane started the car and drove her home in comfortable silence. Shane having Mitchie close to him and the bouquet close to Mitchie's heart.

_Author's conversations:_

_**Me: So this is a one-shot to set off Spirit's and mine alliance to make five or more, Camp Rock fics. This one doesn't count.**_

_Spirit: The first one should be up soon. Or at least once hpswst101 is done "beefing" it up._

_**Me: Well at the moment it's exactly like the movie, which I don't want, so deal with it. Anyways, Spirit wanted to do a one-shot for Valentines Day, this is what happened.**_

_Spirit: Originally, we were going to have this scene and then Shane taking Mitchie out to a fancy dinner, and then to a Valentines Day Ball. If you want us to do that, say so either in a review or pm._

_**Me: But please review anyways guys. And read my other stories as well!**_


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2: Dinner

Shane dropped the love of his life at her house and walked her up to the door. Her flowers still in her hands.

"I will, for whatever you have planned." Shane chuckled.

"I'm not going to tell you." Shane leaned forward and kissed Mitchie's pouted lips. "Be ready, love." With that Shane left her, so he could get ready himself.

VD

As soon as the clock struck four, Shane was at Mitchie's house. He had instructed Caitlyn and Sasha on the outfit Mitchie needed for their date tonight. Something formal, that she can move in and be comfortable. But also made her beautiful. But he had no idea, what Sasha, Caitlyn and Mitchie had picked out and was quite excited to see it, and scared.

Shane rang the doorbell, trying to calm his rapid beating heart. "Coming!" He heard Mitchie yell, and opened the door. His heart skipped a few beats, and his mouth fell.

Mitchie was wearing a nice beige blouse that perfectly accented her upper figure, and a grey petticoat. Separating the difference from her bottom figure and her upper better then a corset could ever do.

"Wow," Shane breathed after a few minutes at looking at her. "You look beautiful." Mitchie blushed.

"I need to grab two things so come right in," Mitchie invited him in. "Be right back." Shane watched Mitchie run up the stairs to gather whatever she needed.

"What time will she be back by?" her father asked as he approached Shane.

"Probably by ten, eleven at the most," Shane replied. "But it's mostly whenever we can get out."

Steve nodded his head slowly. "Where are the… events going to be again?"

Shane had asked Mitchie's parents permission to take Mitchie out and for one other thing, so they knew what he was planning.

"In the city." Steve nodded again.

"All right. I trust you now, so don't disappoint me."

"I'm ready!" Mitchie descended back down the stairs, her mother following behind her. The front of her hair was back in a simple ponytail; the rest was loose and cascaded down her back with the beautiful straight hair. A simple grey embroidered shawl was wrapped around her shoulders. A dainty purse hanged on her shoulder.

_I so don't deserve her_, Shane thought as she descended. She was perfect, nice, and beautiful in both mind and body. He was just a hormonal boy that was trying to find himself, but found it in her.

"You keep on growing more beautiful every time I see you," Shane complimented her. She blushed a deep red.

Mitchie quickly hugged her parents and kissed them on the cheek. "I'll see you later tonight, Dad, Mom," Mitchie said as Shane offered her his arm. She took it, and was escorted out of her house and into his car.

He walked over to the driver's side and turned the engine over and started to drive.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going now?" Shane had kept the event he had planned a secret from Mitchie. He wanted it all to be a surprise.

"Hmm, should I tell you or should I not," Shane said as he weighed the decision. Mitchie gave him her puppy dog pout. She knew he couldn't resist her adorable wide eyes and pouted lips.

"First stop is a fancy dinner," Shane finally said. He couldn't resist her for the life of him.

"Was that why Sasha and Caitlyn took me out on like thousand dollar shopping spree, which Sasha paid for every scent practically?" Mitchie asked.

"Thousand dollar shopping spree? I only said you needed formal wear." Shane was surprised to hear that his best friend, and Nate's girlfriend had transformed the thing into a spree.

"Well we got other things then just formal wear, but that was the main part. Sasha even made sure Caitlyn had a few." Shane felt a chuckle leave his mouth. _Wait till Nate hears about that_, Shane thought evilly.

"On to another subject," Shane chuckled. "I was talking to my manger and your parents okayed it. But next year, we're going on tour. And I want you to be our opening act. Will you?" Shane saw out of the corner of his eye, Mitchie's eyes grow wide and look at him in shock.

"Seriously? What happened if I'm a flop?" Mitchie asked.

"Trust me with James as your manager and Caitlyn as your producer. You'll do fine. Possibly even better then me," Shane assured her. "And sometime the best way to get your music out there is by touring with a popular band. So will you accept?"

Mitchie thought for a few seconds. "Yes!"

VD

Shane pulled up in front of a fancy restaurant that even had valet services. A valet approached the couple.

"May I take your car?" the male asked.

"You may," Shane said and passed the man the keys. He was given a number from the man. "Come on, Mitch. Welcome to the second part of your valentine's day."

Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie's waist and she around his. 'I don't think I have ever been anywhere this fancy before," Mitchie said softly.

"Only difference is price and better food. Just think you're in an Applebee's or something," Shane soothed as they entered the fancy restaurant. All around were candles that accented the couples talking to each other quietly. The hostess was waiting patiently at a small podium with an official book in front of her.

"Hello!" She said brightly. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, the Torres party," Shane said.

"Ah yes," the woman said in a slight surprise. She picked up a few menus. "Follow me." She led them to the back and outside to an empty patio sole for a lone piano player.

The hostess led them to a table with a plain white tablecloth. Two candles were set up on either end of the small table as accents to the already waxing light. It was set up next to an iron wrought rail that overlooked the glistening city.

"Oh it's so beautiful," Mitchie gasped as Shane pulled the chair out for her.

"I'm glad you like it," Shane said thoughtfully as he pushed her in and sat him self down. The hostess left and quickly came back with a breadbasket and a jug of water, which she quickly used to fill their cups.

"Your waiter should be here shortly, Have a great night," the hostess said and departed.

Shane couldn't help but notice how beautiful looked with the sun hitting her face at its forty-five degree angle, and the candles glistening in her hair. She looked like an angel. A breath-taking angle from heaven. Mitchie opened her menu and quickly scanned through it.

"Shane did you notice how expensive everything is?" Mitchie asked and looked up at Shane. Her usual warm brown eyes looked golden in the mixture of light. "And you look exactly like a lovesick puppy."

"I feel like a lovesick puppy," Shane said honestly and watched as Mitchie's cheeks turned a slight pink. Shane smiled brightly at her. "And yes, I know the price when I choose this restaurant. But do realize that I have more money then I know what to do with, so choose anything your heart desires."

Mitchie turned a light shade of red and giggled, "You are so spoiling me. Stop it."

"I don't think I can," Shane said as he looked deep into Mitchie's brown golden orbs. "For there is no one else I would rather spoil then you." Shane reached across the table and squeezed Mitchie's delicate, soft hand lovingly. He leaned over across the table and whispered into her mouth before giving her a sweet kiss, "And you know I love seeing you blush like that."

Mitchie kissed him back just as softly and lovingly. When they broke her eyes were playful. "That's quite a compliment coming from _the_ Shane Grey. The most sought after boy. The one of the main heartthrobs of America."

"Yes," Shane agreed. "And they're reserved only for you." He leaned forward to kiss her again but she giggled and ducked do Shane was kissing her hair. It smelled of cinnamon vanilla, sweet and delicious. The piano player continued to play a beautiful, romantic tune.

Shane noticed the waiter approaching them and pulled away from Mitchie reluctantly. "Hello, I'm Charles," the waiter said once he reached the table. A white satin napkin was draped over his arm, a little book in his hands. "What may I get you lovely couple today?"

"Umm," Mitchie said she scanned over the menu and placed in her order. _She really does look beautiful in this light. I hope she accepts_, Shane thought and felt butterflies enter his stomach at the thought of what he was going to do later that night.

Mitchie finished her order and Shane quickly gave his. The waiter took the menus and left the couple alone with the piano man.

"So how were your peers today after I dropped you off," Shane asked as he ate a soft breadstick, vaguely remembering the shocked looks on the Mitchie's peers faces after he had kissed her good-bye when he dropped her off later that day.

"Nosy. 'Who was that boy – Where did you get him? A few even said that I couldn't be yours. But I never gave away your name, and said I met you at camp over a summer, and that I was so glad and felt so special to be yours," Mitchie whispered to him, her eyes and tone stating the truth. She leaned forward and placed a long, deep, passionate kiss on him. Shane kissed her back, making the kiss deeper.

Her soft lips pressing against his, her tantalizing sweet perfume, made Shane even more relied up and dizzy with her effects. When they broke apart Shane placed his head on her sooth cheek and rubbed his thumb across it.

"Have I told you, I love you, today?" Shane asked as he stared into his love's jewel like eyes.

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again," Mitchie giggled softly.

"I love you Michelle Torres," Shane whispered to her. The piano player stroke up a smooth waltz. Shane quickly took a look over at the man and back at Mitchie. He got up, bowed to her, and offered her his hand. "May I have a dance with you?"

Mitchie smiled lovingly at him and accepted his hand. He put his hands on her hips, while she hung hers around his neck. Slowly the two danced in circles.

"Are we doing this right?" Mitchie asked as she stared up at him.

"What you don't like going around in circles?" Shane chuckled back remembering he first asked her out on a canoe ride that summer so long ago.

"No," Mitchie shook her head. "I love them. Hearts break but circle's go one forever." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Then I circle you, Mitchie," Shane whispered into her neck.

"I circle you two Shane," Mitchie replied.

_Me: Well this is now going to be a three-shot. The ball in the next chapter. And I even got to introduce Sasha in a way._

_**Spirit: Yep, and I must say I like this chapter a lot. hpswst101, you have outdone yourself.**_

_Me: Yeah, now if only I had a relationship like Shane and Mitchie's. The comment about circle and hearts comes from my friend Haley. Circle you Haley, Please review._

_**Spirit: Yes please.**_


	3. Ball

Chapter 3: Ball

"And here is the last stop of the night," Shane said as he drove into a gated mansion. A security guard briefly stopped them for the invitation and then let them proceed. At the entrance of the manor was a group of young handsome looking men. One of them approached Shane's car and asked if he wanted valet services. Shane handed the boy the kids and escorted the shocked Mitchie into the house.

At the entrance to the mansion was a woman and man who were taking in people's extra coats and bags and such. The halls had a very baroque look to it, with roman like pillars.

"This is amazing," Mitchie whispered as she looked around. "Who ever lives here is lucky." Shane smiled down at Mitchie and kissed her head softly.

"Someday I'll introduce you," Shane grinned cheekily. He led her into the ballroom. The gilded walls that held red streamers. A buffet table was set off at the end of the room, and a small orchestra was playing on the stage. The dance floor held many twirling couples dancing around it.

Shane turned to her, "May I ask you for another dance, love?"

"You may," Mitchie nodded. With Mitchie on his arm, Shane led her out on to the ballroom floor. He easily twirled her around, and placed his hand on her hip, her resting on his shoulder, their hands intertwined.

Soon they started to dance. Slowly revolving around the floor, Shane spin Mitchie a few times, her petticoat flying. Her face held a brightness, a glow that no one else had and smile for him. His smile. He smiled back at Mitchie glad to make her so happy on this day.

The music changed to a slow waltz, one that was meant for talking among the couples.

"So how have you been enjoying your day?" Shane asked as they slowly moved around the room.

"I've been enjoying it so much. I don't think there are words to describe it," Mitchie gently kissed Shane's mouth. Shane removed his hand from Mitchie's hip and cupped her cheek, and kissed her back. Mitchie giggled and whispered into his mouth. "Thank you, for such a perfect day."

"It was no trouble," Shane said honestly.

"I just wish I could see you more often," Mitchie said sadly.

_Well, hopefully, that will change soon_, Shane thought. He spun Mitchie again and brought her back into his arms flawlessly.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Mitchie giggled, her face slightly red from the dancing.

"My mother. She loved ballroom dancing and made sure I knew how to dance," Shane replied softly. Her gaze landed on the open glass doors that led to the gardens. A moon was now shinning down at the gardens and through the glass doors.

"Would you like to take a walk among the gardens, my lady" Shane asked. Mitchie looked back up at him with sparkling eyes.

"If you be so kind, good sir," Mitchie teased. Shane gave her a quick sweet kiss and led her to the nippy outside air.

In the middle of the grounds was a large water fountain, surrounding it were pristine benches and an assortment of flowers and hedges. Shane led her down the brick stone steps to the water fountain.

"This house is so magical. The entire day has been," Mitchie left Shane's arms and spin around, her petticoat flying.

Shane chuckled at his girlfriend, and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply, passionately. It might have been hours or days before they finally broke. Their breathing warm on each other's face. Mitchie's face was red from their kiss. A stray hair fell into Mitchie's face. Shane slowly twirled his fingers around it and tucked it back into its place and kissed her sweetly.

They broke and Shane smiled down at her softly. She was just so perfect. "Mitchie, there is something I need to ask you about?"

"What is it, Shane," Mitchie asked worriedly catching Shane's serious tone. He sat down on the edge of the fountain and brought Mitchie down to sit next to him.

The setting was perfect, the fountain the music that escaped from the ballroom, the moon that lit up Mitchie's angelic face. How was he able to cope with everything when she wasn't around him? Shane breathed deeply, and reached into his back pocket for the small black box.

"I had trouble looking for this, I know you like pretty and simple things, but I wanted to find something special that represent you. I dragged Nate and Sasha everywhere trying to find the perfect one. And I had finally found it a few days ago."

"Shane-" Mitchie asked.

"Hold on," he took another deep breath. The scene looked like it came from a movie, a perfect picture. He brought out the box out for Mitchie to see and gave it to her. His eyes watching Mitchie's expression on her face.

She opened it up, her eyes growing wide when she opened it. "Oh, Shane, it's so beautiful," Mitchie gasped.

"Michelle," Shane said using her full name to show how serious he was. "I hate being away from you. But it will help me to know that when I go to sleep at night or when I wake up in the morning, or going in front of a crowd to know that you'll always be with me. Michelle Tanya Selena Torres, will you please promise me to marry someday?"

Mitchie stared at Shane for a few moments and Shane briefly wondered if she would reject him. But in the next moment she was in his hands kissing him all the while murmuring, yes, over and over again. Shane felt his heart soar. She was his. When the finally broke off, Shane slipped the ring on her finger. A small diamond heart was in the middle of the blue topaz flower. For their love would always be blooming.

_Me: And that it the end folks._

_**Spirit: We hope you'll have a great Valentine's Day. And if you want more to read more Smitchie stuff, put hpswst101 on your author's alert list and keep your eyes wide, for our first official story. Please review.**_


End file.
